


Condena

by Alega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabbe la admira, como si fuera intocable. La marca en tan inmaculada piel la hace aún más soberbia. Rare!Slash. [VCxDM] Basado en Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condena

-Están arruinados –Crabbe ríe entre dientes, complacido ante tal verdad salida de sus labios, pero se detiene cuando el presunto afectado no se muestra aludido, ignorándole mientras se desviste. Tuerce el gesto, pero no añade nada más, mientras se queda observándolo.

Draco le ha oído, pero no le replicará. Se encuentra exhausto, y a punto de desfallecer ante tanto cansancio. Jamás habría pensado que odiaría Estudios Muggles por otras razones que las acostumbradas. Y, ahora que lo reflexiona, piensa que nunca tuvo un motivo valedero para odiarla, no como ahora.

-¿Has captado, Draco? –pregunta Crabbe, con un tono cruel en su voz de niño. Le taladra malignamente con la mirada, y suelta un sonido que espera que suene hostil pero que, sin embargo, termina siendo un gemido.

El torso de Draco está descubierto, mientras él busca con gesto distraído en su baúl un pijama, dándole la espalda. Aún así se mantiene alerta, cauto ante cualquier movimiento de su compañero.

Crabbe avanza unos pocos pasos, deteniendo su atención –incluso más de lo necesario- en esa espalda, blanca pero rajada en medio, se dice que no debería observarla tanto (si es que hay más partes en las qué fijarse) y, habiéndose acercado a él con una rapidez inusual en alguien tan torpe, alza una mano y la dirige hacia la espalda. Draco se queda quieto, mientras siente como la tosca mano le acaricia la herida ya curada. Aprieta los dientes y, sin que Crabbe se percate, tiene en sus manos su varita lista para cuando lo vea necesario.

Crabbe siente la textura seca, que deforma la –a simple vista- perfecta piel. La herida es reciente, de manera horizontal, como una pincelada de pintura roja en un lienzo blanco, trazada por un artista experimentado, la profesora Carrow.

-Quita tus manos, Crabbe –pide Draco, calmadamente.

-Pomfrey te la ha curado rápido…

-Quita tus manos.

La petición de Draco, silenciosa y autoritaria, descubre la tensión que hay en la habitación.

-¿Por qué debería? –Suelta Crabbe, como un gruñido, luego, sonríe desagradablemente-. ¿Resentido?

Crabbe deja la herida para entonces sostener la mano izquierda de su compañero, girándole hacia él. La alza de manera que se muestre la marca tenebrosa. Crabbe la admira, como si fuera intocable, y Draco le mira a él sin ninguna emoción visible. La marca en tan inmaculada piel le hace aún más soberbia.

-¿Sabes? Goyle, Zabini y yo dudamos de tu lealtad hacia nuestros principios.

El agarre de Crabbe es duro, y está seguro de que le lastima, pero Draco no muestra el menor rasgo de dolor.

-Los torturé, al fin y al cabo, si es lo que te preocupa.

-¡Dudaste! –Crabbe parece triunfante, por un leve momento-. Por unos segundos, tú…

-Excelente desempeño le habrás puesto a tus castigos si estabas tan concentrado en mí.

-Carrow también te vio¡y es por eso que te castigo¿Cierto?

-Qué buena deducción, Crabbe –Draco rodó los ojos, desdeñoso-. Y eso que juraba que, aparte de los músculos, todo lo demás lo tenías atrofiado.

Draco le apunta con la varita, y Crabbe, por instinto, le suelta y retrocede. Le ha quedado la muñeca roja. Crabbe le maldice interiormente, mientras que Draco mantiene la varita firme, apuntándole a él. Crabbe quiere golpearlo, herirle y dejarlo lloriqueando, pero sabe que no tiene oportunidad frente a Draco y su magia. En vez de ello prefiere, como hubiera preferido un slytherin, hablar:

-Tú y tu padre están condenados. ¡Condenados!

Draco sonríe cínicamente, y antes de que Crabbe pueda defenderse, le ataca por medio de un hechizo, no tan potente debido al cansancio pero lo suficiente para lanzarlo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, y terminar golpeándolo con la pared desnuda. Crabbe, adolorido, alza su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Draco Malfoy, altivo como su padre y frío como su madre, ocultando en sus facciones más de lo que deja mostrar.

Cuando habla, su voz corta el aire, y estremece a Crabbe, que por primera vez desde el comienzo de curso recuerda por qué Draco es el príncipe de Slytherin entre sus compañeros.

-Qué poco conoces a los Malfoy, Crabbe.


End file.
